思い出 - Omoide - Memories
by NoelleShadows
Summary: Naruto was getting weird dreams lately, or rather, memories. Jiraiya is worried, Naruto is left with an headache, and what does Minato have to do with it? Set in the two years Naruto is away from the village. Mentioned MinaKushi. I don't own Naruto.


**A new story yet again! I don't even know why, just got this idea from another story I read… There'll probably be some things from that story in here, too. But I forgot the name so if you're the owner of it and you read it… Sorry!**

**Summary: **Naruto was getting weird dreams lately, or rather, memories. Jiraiya is worried, Naruto is left with an headache, and what does Minato have to do with it? Set in the two years Naruto is away from the village. Mentioned MinaKushi.

**Prologue:**

* * *

><p>"Ero-sennin."<p>

Jiraiya's head popped up, previously having been down due to him writing his perverted novel again. He arched up an eyebrow, and looked to the one addressing him.

Naruto had really grown in many ways; His height had increased, and the cute-looking baby-fat had almost completely disappeared, showing a defined jaw-line. His hair had grown longer, too, and he had it pulled back in a ponytail now, still as spiky as ever. The biggest change, however, were his clothes. Right now he was wearing an orange Haori, almost making him look like his father – not that he knew about that. That was the only orange thing left, too, luckily. The rest of his outfit consisted of a black shirt, blue baggy ninja pants, and black sandals – his feet wanted more air, he had said. Just now though, the hermit noticed another thing; which he hadn't seen before.

His whisker-marks had almost completely disappeared.

That, of course, worried him. Had something happened to the Kyuubi? After all, wasn't it because of that because he had those marks? He reminded himself to check Naruto's seal, when he had the time.

"Yeah, what is it, Gaki? You're ruining my precious writing time."

"Oh please," Naruto snickered, "Like it's that important."

"It is!" Jiraiya almost shouted back, not amused. "It is the most wonderful thing it the world! Men spend all their money on this! And they should, of course. Because, you know, just now, Akiko and Yori went into their room and-"

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled, his eyebrow twitching, indicating his annoyance. "I don't need to hear that!" 'On the other hand,' he thought to himself, 'maybe I'd be able to bribe Kaka-sensei with it when we come home.' He looked over at his sensei, still giggling perversely. '..Ah, never mind, I'm not even gonna try right now.'

Naruto sighed again, and waited for his sensei to calm down. Which seemed like hours to him. Finally though, just when he was about to doze off, it stopped. He opened his eyes, and noticed:

Ero-sennin had fallen asleep.

A vein popped on Naruto's head, "ERO-SENNIN! Old man! Wake the heck up!" he practically yelled in the man's ear.

"Where's the fire?!" Jiraiya yelled as he jumped up, falling into his fighting stance. He turned around as he heard someone snickering behind him.

"Heh, old man." Naruto continued to snicker. He suddenly stopped though, and cleared his throat.

"I wanted to ask you something, sensei."

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow, wondering where that came from. Normally, the only time Naruto called him 'sensei', was when something serious was going on.

"Alright," Jiraiya began, "I'm interested, Gaki. Tell me."

"Well, first off.." The blond murmured something, with a pout on his face.

"Uhm, what?" Jiraiya said, wanting him to repeat it.

"Stop calling me a Gaki." He pouted again.

Jiraiya stifled a laugh, holding his sides as he rolled around the floor of the house they were residing in. "You- _ahaha!_ Want me to- _Hahaha! _Stop calling you – Gaki? _Hahahaha!_ I'll stop once you stop calling me Ero-sennin!"

"Fine," Naruto slumped on his seat, feeling defeated.

"Ah, well," Jiraiya said, wiping a stray tear out of his eye from laughing, and sitting up again. "Now, the real question?"

"Ah yes," Naruto started to look a little nervous, a frown etched on his face. "Who is Namikaze Minato?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened upon hearing the name, enough to alert Naruto. Could he have found out? Jiraiya thought. Though seeing the frown upon his student's face, he doubted it.

"He's the Yondaime Hokage. Didn't you know?" He answered.

"H-he is? I didn't know.." The blond murmured, confusion spreading over his features.

"Un." Jiraiya nodded, "He is, and he was my apprentice too." He told Naruto, feeling nostalgic. "He was a great man, a shame he died at the Kyuubi attack. Did you hear? He single-handedly defeated an army with his Hiraishin, and defea- ..Sealed the Kyuubi. A significant act."

Naruto hummed, looking down at his hands on his lap. "What kind of person was he?"

Though Jiraiya was still wondering about where these questions were coming from, he reluctantly answered: "He was very kind, and cared about others. He had a wife too, though that was kept secret. When they were kids, the boy saved the girl – later on, his wife. – from Kumo nin. And the kid was just eleven! I'm tellin' ya, he had guts."

Naruto silently snickered, "Yeah, if he was able to make you as his sensei, he probably had." He said, thinking about his own encounter with the sennin.

"Oh no, Gaki, you got it wrong. I was the one who chose him as my apprentice." He smirked, seeing the surprised look on his student's face.

"You did?! No fair, and I had to go through all that trouble…" He pouted.

"Naruto," Jiraiya suddenly said, sounding utterly serious, "What brought up these questions?"

"Ah, well.." The blond began, wondering if he should keep it a secret. It was troubling him though, and maybe his sensei could give some tips?

"I.. Had some dreams about him…"

"Dreams?"

"Y-yeah.." Naruto answered back.

"What kind of … Dreams?" Jiraiya asked, leaning his elbows on the table in front of them and intertwining his hands.

"Well," the blond nervously started, "I guess you could call them… Memories, of some sort. There would be this short flashbacks, ya know? Like, when I- he, was working in his office, and some ANBU with a dog mask – Which I have my suspicions about him being Kaka-sensei. – appearing in front of him. Then at that moment, the memory was cut off."

"That certainly is a detailed dream…" Jiraiya mused, "Anything more?"

Naruto shrugged, "I would get a little headache afterwards, but I thought nothing of it."

Jiraiya sighed at the boy's ignorance; while he may have matured, he should know to always take notice of the small things. "Well, if it's starting to bother you, just tell me, alright? I'll see what I can do about it. Maybe we'll go back earlier, then , to get Tsunade to take a look at you."

Naruto reluctantly nodded, stood up, and walked to his room, disappearing from Jiraiya's sight.

"What does this mean…?"

* * *

><p><em>Minato was looking at Kushina, surprised, and still in his pink apron.<em>

"_That means… I'm gonna be a father." He murmured, happiness etching his voice._

"_I'm gonna be a mother, dattebane!"_

"_I'm gonna be a father!"_

"_And I'm gonna be a mother, dattebane!"_

Naruto awoke to his own screaming, and the worst headache he's _ever felt._

It really felt like his head was being split in two parts, or maybe more. And it worsened when suddenly the light in his room was turned on, ending up on making him screaming even louder. Someone got into his vision, and he was able to see the blurry outlines of something red… green, and.. White?

'Ah,' he realized, 'Ero-sennin.'

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Naruto vaguely heard, before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, I think that was good. R&amp;R! :D<strong>


End file.
